School Time Shipping
by chocolatecoveredbananacheese
Summary: Ok. Second long fic. Dedicated to all my fantastical reviewers! Of course I have Kataang in it. As always. And relationships will be made and broken. And friendships will be made, enemies and rivalries will be created. Suky summary good story.Also Tragidy
1. The First Day

**A/N: Hey people. I'm back again. But this time I'm making another long fic. Yep that's right. I'm not making another one shot it's actually going to have multi chapters. WOOT! Ok. Here it goes. I don't own anything. Seriously. I'm like flat broke at the moment. **

**Dedicated to all my fantastical reviewers!!!**

School Time Shipping

Chapter 1

The First Day

As Sokka pulled up with his car. Katara stayed still in the front seat. Her first day of Southern Water Lake High.

"I still think when they renamed the school they should've chosen a better name then this." Sokka said.

"Oh stop complaining. You get to go to the best High school in the state." Katara said.

"I know, but still."

As they pulled into their parking spot they saw a familiar young boy in jeans a grey-T and green button down on top of that.

"Aang!" Katara shouted as she got out of the car.

"Hey! At least wait until I stop the car!" Sokka shoutd to her. "Aw forget it."

"Katara!" Aang shouted as he saw her. He ran over to her at top speed. He was very fast. He got over to her in a matter of seconds.

"How's my best friend and favorite neighbor?" Aang asked.

"Good. You?" Katara asked.

"Same here." Aang said. "Wanna swap schedules?"

"Sure."

They glanced over at each others schedules. Their eyes raced over at the paper.

"Wow we have every class together." Katara said.

"Wow. Yeah. That's awesome yet strange." Aang said.

"Hey Aang." Sokka said.

"Hey Sokka!" Aang said.

"Hey. I got to um… go to homeroom." Sokka said and walked off.

"What happened with him?" Aang asked.

"He's still not over Yue's death." Katara said.

"Right. Yeah. What was it again." Aang asked.

"She drowned." Katara said solemnly.

"I remember now. We were all so sad that day." Aang said.

"Yeah, well we better get to class." Katara said.

"Yeah." Aang said.

Aang and Katara walked to room E-111. They opened the door to have a bunch of on the computers and kids sitting around the desks. **(This is my homeroom. Even the exact number.)**

"Is this E-111?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. What's it to ya fresh meat?" A boy said.

"-sigh- Hey Zuko." Katara said.

"Hey. Are you two here in this room." Zuko said.

"Yeah." Aang said.

"Great. Two losers." Zuko said as he walked off.

"Fantastic." Katara said.

The announcents came on and the Princeble started to speak.

"Good morning students. Welcome back to another great year. I would like to welcome this years freshmen students. My name is Mr. Roku. And I am your Princeble this year. Now please stand for the pledge." Mr. Roku said.

The students stood for the pledge and headed off for their classes.

"What's first?" Aang asked.

They looked at their schedule.

"… Gym…" They both said.

**A/N: Woot! Next chapter will be their gym class! Woot! Thx again. REVIEW!!**


	2. Gym Class

**A/N: Thx again to my fantastical reviewers. Unfortunately there were only 5. Oh well. Now on with the story. Woot! I don't own crap. Also I'm sorry I misspelled 'Principle' in the last chapter. I forgot spell check and I shot myself in the face. So thanks again. Now Read and Review!**

Chapter 2

Gym Class

As they walked down the hall they found themselves lost in seconds. Luckily they found Sokka standing over at his locker. His head was against it.

"Hey Sokka, you ok?" Aang asked.

"Yeah." Sokka said wiping his face with his arm. "You guys lost?"

"Yeah. Do you know where gym is?" Katara asked.

"Down the hall. Look for the green lockers." Sokka said.

"Thanks Sokka." Katara said. And Aang and Katara went off.

They arrived at the gym to find that they had no idea where the locker rooms for each gender were.

"Girls left, boys' right." Someone said.

"Huh?" Aang asked. "Oh uh… thanks Zuko."

"Yeah, whatever. Looks like I'm I your Gym class too. Great." Zuko said and he went towards the right.

"Alright, see ya Aang." Katara said.

"Yeah, see ya in class."

They each walked down the hall. They both climbed their locker room's stairs and went into the lockers.

Katara opened the door to find a girl opening her locker. She had lots of mascara and lipstick on.

"Suki?!" Katara exclaimed.

"Katara?!"

"Oh god! I can't believe it's you." Katara said.

"Me neither." Suki said.

Sooooooo, what do we do?" Katara asked.

"We get dressed, go down to the gym, get in our seats, listen the teacher for about five minutes and pretty much do whatever." Suki said.

"Alright. The stuff is on the schedule, right?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. Now go get dressed. The teach will have a fit if your not down in time." Suki said.

"Wait one more question. What's the name of the teacher?" Katara asked.

"Mr. Pakku." Suki said as she walked out the door.

Katara got dressed and went down the stairs and sat in her seat. She looked over at Aang. His muscular body fit the gym clothes perfectly. It was funny to look at everyone because they all wore the same shirt. A navy blue shirt for boys and white for girls that all said the school name on them. Katara looked away form Aang and looked at her feet/. She blushed slightly and regained her composure. A man clad in blue pants and shirt walked out.  
"Hello students. My name is Mr. Pakku. I am going to be your gym teacher. Before we start I'd like to say that you must work hard to gain things in this class. No talent will get you through this class." He looked over at Zuko who was talking to some of his friends.

"Am I right Mr. Zuko?" Mr. Pakku asked.

"Huh? What?" Zuko asked.

"Detention, 3:30 after school. My office." Mr. Pakku said.

"OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooo!" The class jeered.

"Now let's get started, shall we?" Mr. Pakku asked.

The students got up and headed to whatever they wanted to do. Katara and Aang came over to each other. Aang blushed slightly. His eyes had wandered to Katara's legs for a moment. They were almost fully shown. And Aang was thankful for that.

"He… hey Katara." Aang said.

"Hey Aang."

"So, where would you like to start?" Aang asked.

"Oh. How about the track area? I hear you're a good runner." Katara said.

"Well… I, alright." Aang said.

They walked over. Mr. Pakku was about to start a quarter mile race.

"Mr. Aang. Would you like to join this race?" Mr. Pakku said. Before Aang could reply Mr. Pakku said, "Good you'll be in the middle."

A group started to gather. They couldn't believe a freshman was going to take on these juniors and seniors.

"It's ok Aang, you can do it!" Katara called out. Aang smiled at her and got a surge of energy. He didn't know why, but every time he looked over at her, he felt nervous, but when she complemented him, he could do anything. They got in their positions.

"On my mark!" Mr. Pakku said. "Ready, set…" POP! A loud noise was heard and the racers started off. A senior took the lead, then another senior, and then Aang leaving the juniors in the dust.

"GO AANG!!" Katara called out.

Aang caught up to the first senior. He pushed his way up until he was ahead. Aang was now in second place. Aang was gaining speed quickly. He cut the sharp corners like he was a knife. **(Pun) **

"Wow, Katara. Never knew he was that fast." Suki said wide eyed.

"Me neither." Katara said.

Aang was now tied with the large senior.

"Hey." The senior said breathing heavily.

"Hey." Aang said.

"You're good."

"You too." Aang said. "Nice to meet you." And Aang sped up. He passed him and won by about five seconds. Aang stopped to catch his breath but was met by resounding cheering.

"I knew you could do it Aang!" Katara said giving him a hug.

"Th… tha… thanks. Can I have some water?" Aang asked.

"Here you go." Mr. Pakku said. Aang grabbed the water and started to drink frantically. Once he stopped Mr. Pakku started to say to Aang, "You know Aang, you have a gift. In all my years in teaching, which is a lot, I have never seen a freshmen beat a two seniors and three juniors. And even more impressive, on their first day." Mr. Pakku said. If you want to I can help train you to join the track or some sport."

"Um… alright." Aang said.

"Great job again." Mr. Pakku said as he walked off.

"Hey bud, nice job." Someone said.

"Oh, hey sorry… I, don't hurt me. Please." Aang said.

The senior he beat laughed for a minute. "You know, not all seniors are evil. My name's Haru."

"Aang." Aang said.

"Nice to meet you. Alright, I better go get changed, I'm not exactly lady material at the moment." Haru said. They both laughed.

"Yeah, me too." Aang said.

As Mr. Pakku blew the whistle and the students separated to go to the lockers. Aang changed and met Katara down stairs. They walked to their classes and after three grueling hours they finally had lunch.

"Thank god!" Aang said. "I've been starving since gym!"

"Alright, let's go find a table." Katara said. "Hey there's Sokka." Katara said about to go over to him, but Aang stopped her.

"What?" Katara asked. Aang pointed over and he was now surrounded by two girls. "Oh." Katara said. "Wait is that…" She squinted her eyes. "Suki!? And some other girl I've never seen before."

"Oh I think she's one of Azula's friends." Aang said.

"That bitchy girl? Paalleaze!" Katara said. **(Purposely spelled wrong). **

"Hey what about over there?" Aang asked. There was a girl sitting alone.

"Alright." Katara said. They walked over and put their stuff down. The girl looked up.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Katara and Aang said.

"I'm Katara." Katara said holding out a hand.

"I'm Toph." She said waving to Aang.

"Uh… now I'm Aang. Katara's to the left." Aang said.

"Oh uh… sorry, I can't see. Blindness." Toph said.

"Really? How can you get around?" Katara asked.

"Vibrations, stuff like that." Toph said. "I don't really know how and why." Toph said.

After they finished their lunches they went off to their next class.

"What's next?" Katara asked.

"Science." Aang said.

"Me too. Toph said.

"Great!" Katara exclaimed. "Who's the teacher?"

"Mr. uh…. I'm not sure if I'm pronouncing this right. Bumsi, Bumy, Bumi? Yeah, that's it Bumi. Mr. Bumi." Aang said.

**A/N: Wow. Ok. And don't worry I'll have some female teachers. It's just that, most of the girls in Avatar are under 21. No offense. I'll see if I can find some. And yeah next will be their Science class. KOOL! NOW REVIEW!!!**


	3. Science Class

**A/N: Wow! Thx people! I'm glad people like this story a lot. Lol. I decided to add some tragedy in this. It's going to be a bit sad. So yeah. I'm sorry. Oh well. Here is the next chap. Woot! Here is Science class with Bumi.**

Science Class

As the small group of friends neared the room. They were met by a very muscular yet old man.

"Hello children. Please come in! Hahahaha! (snort) I need an audience. I'm running low on money! (snort) The man said.

"This class is going to be interesting." Aang said walking into the class. Katara put a hand over her mouth and started to giggle.

Everyone settled down and the man walked in.

"Hello everyone. My name is Mr. Bumi. I'll be your science teacher. Oh and I'm sorry about that lesbian looking man outside." The class roared with laughter.

"Your right Aang." Toph said.

"Alright, now students. Today we will work with marshmallows." Bumi said.

"Yaaaaaaaaaay!" yelled the class.

"But you can't eat the ones at the table. If you do you'll be eating something that has been down my pants!" A resounding laughter and ewwwws came from the students.

"But if you work well…" Bumi said. "Then you will get these!" He held up another couple bags of marshmallows. The class let out another cheer.

"Now go make something scientific!" Bumi said. The class got up and went to a table.

Aang, Katara, and Toph went to each other and found a table. A boy a little older than the group came up.

"Jet! Get away from here." Katara said.

"Come on Katara. I said I was sorry." Jet said.

"Yeah, you are sorry." Katara said.

"No, I mean it." Jet said desperately.

"No, goodbye Jet." Katara said. Jet finally admitted defeat and walked away.

All of the sudden the loud speaker came on. "Hello, Mr. Bumi." The secretary said.

"Yes?"

"Would you please send Katara to see Vice principle Kyoshi?"

"Alright. Katara!" Mr. Bumi said as he pointed to the door. Katara got up and walked off. The class cooed and oooooooo sound thinking she was in trouble.

As Katara neared the office she found Sokka walking to the office also.

"Where are you going Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Office. You?"

"Same here." Katara said.

The walked into the door of the office. The secretary pointed them into the office. Vice principle Kyoshi was sitting in her office. Her hands were folded. And her head was looking at her desk. She finally spoke.

"I'm sorry. Sokka, Katara, I am truly sorry." Kyoshi said.

"What are you…" Katara started but she picked up an American flag and pushed towards the two students. They immediately knew what it was.

"No… NO!!" Katara shouted. "Where is he!?"

"How did he um… die?" Sokka asked.

"He died on patrol. He died from enemy fire in Anbar." Kyoshi said.

Their father Hakoda was in the Iraq war since the beginning. And he promised he'd get home safely.

"Your father was a hero…" Kyoshi stated.

Katara burst out crying.

"We know. Thank you." Sokka said.

He brought Katara outside the office.

"You alright?" Sokka asked.

"NO! He's gone!" Katara shouted.

"You want me to get Aang and your other friend?" Sokka offered.

Katara nodded and Sokka ran off. She clutched the flag as it was no the only thing at that moment to remember her father.

Sokka arrived at the Science room panting. He came over to Mr. Bumi.

"Um… I need Aang and the girl he's sitting next to at the moment." Sokka said.

"Oh, ok. Aang, Toph!" Mr. Bumi shouted. "Will you please follow Sokka?"

Aang and Toph nodded. They followed Sokka to the door and out the hall.

"What's the matter Sokka?" Aang asked.

"Um… you remember our father?" Sokka said.

"What do you mean remem…" Aang finally realized. "No… he didn't… did he?"

Sokka nodded. "Yeah. While on patrol."

"Are you okay?" Aang asked. Sokka nodded.

"And how's Katara doing?" Aang asked.

"Um… not as well." Sokka said as they came near the office. They found Katara crying in her knees.

"Katara!" Aang shouted. He and Toph ran over to her.

"Hey… Aang and Toph." Katara said.

"Come on. It'll be ok." Aang said comforting.

"Thanks Aang." Katara said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Aang blushed. "Thanks Toph."

"It's alright. I don't need a kiss. How about a hug." Toph said smiling.

Katara giggled a little and gave Toph a big hug. The other two joined in and clung to each other as if their lives depended on it. Katara then looked at her necklace and hen the flag.

"Well now they'll be together at last." Katara said. The rest nodded and pulled in for another long hug.

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Golczynski family for there loss of their loving husband and father Staff Sgt. Marcus Golczynski who died from enemy fire on patrol in the Anbar province in Iraq. May him and the other 3,244 other American U.S. soldiers and the other countless men and women form other countries who died rest in peace…**


	4. Never Ending

**A/N: Thanks again everyone for your reviews. They were magically delicious. I feel like dedicating my chapies to something each time now. Everyone though it was a good idea to remember these people and so I'm going to continue this. To something tragic that happened yesterday, this chapter is dedicated to people who perished yesterday in the Virginia Tech shooting. May the rest in peace…**

Chapter 4

The Never Ending

The school year continued forever. Katara walked down the hall depressed and everyone would huddle around a group and whisper things.

"I heard her dad died from a sniper." One kid would say.

"I heard it was a suicide bomb." Another would say.

"Your both wrong, his vehicle was destroyed." A third one said.

Katara heard these and her eyes stung with sadness and ran down the hall. She met with the school consular, Mr. Pathik almost every week. She tried to skip some of them but they'd always find her. Everyone would look at Sokka. He looked as though he brushed it off, didn't care. But no one knew his heart and soul were being torn to shreds.

"Come on Katara. Let's go to town today. I'll buy you ice cream." Aang would sometimes say. Aang would always come to school just to make sure Katara got through ok. Even when Aang had the flu, he came to school. The nurse sent him home but he tried to make it seem like it was ok and nothing more than a few sneezes.

"Thanks Aang." Katara would answer. "But I have a lot of work today. Maybe another time." Katara would always say and she would give Aang a hug and walk off. Aang would always feel stiff. He didn't know what to do.

"Hey Katara. How ya doin'." Toph would say.

"Fine thanks." Katara would most of the time say very unconvincingly.

Everyone would always ask Sokka how he was taking it. He never responded. One day Sokka never came in to school. Or the next day. Or the next. In fact, he missed two weeks. Sokka came back after his "vacation" all red in the face. His eyes were red and shot. Everyone figured Sokka took time off to mourn his father. Sokka always didn't like to show weakness to his peers.

He always said "It wasn't good around the ladies." But this time it was different.

As the year continued on, day by day, week by week, month after month the school year continued. Aang would always walk his two old friends home every day. Whether in the car or walking. If they were in the car Aang would practice his running. If they were walking they'd just talk. Aang would always invite them over if they'd want to. Katara always loved Aang's two pets. They usually cheered her up. His very fluffy, fat rabbit named Appa, and his slender cat with big ears named, Momo. They were very strange names but they were so cute.

"I'll have to check with gran. Hold on." Katara said as she pulled out a phone and dialed the house.

"Hello?" An old voice said.

"Hi Gran? It's me Katara."

"Oh, hi Katara. How was school?"

"It was… ok."

"Anything good happen?"

"Stuff. Listen um… can Sokka and I go over to Aang's?"

"Alright, but be home before dinner."

"Thanks. Love ya. Bye." Katara said and hung up.

"Alright, to Aang's house we go." He said in a very cheerful voice.

They walked through the door to be greeted by Momo stroking his body on Aang's leg and moved on to Sokka's and Katara's.

"Hi Gyatso! I'm hoooommme!" Aang called out.

"Would you please call me Uncle? I'm not a pet." Gyatso said. And then he started to burst out laughing.

"Hi, uh… Mr. Gyatso." Katara said in a quiet voice.

"Well well. If it isn't Sokka and Katara." Gyatso said. "Happy you could come."

"Thanks for having us over." Katara said.

"No problem at all."

The group went up the stairs leaving Gyatso to cooking dinner. They walked into Aang's bedroom. It didn't really have much in it.

"Heh heh. Sorry it's not exactly clean." Aang said.

"It's alright. It's cleaner than mine." Sokka said.

They laughed briefly. It was the first time in a while when they laughed.

"Alright let's see what Appa's up too." Aang said and ran over to the cage and picked up Appa.

"I still think it's REALLY over weight." Sokka said.

"No it's not. It's just its fur." Katara said.

Aang held Appa in his arms and the rabbit curled up into a ball which then made it look like a giant round snowball made of fur.

"Awwwwwwwwwww." Katara said while chuckling a little. "It's so cute."

Sokka made an annoyed bleh sound.

"Where is it?" Aang said. "I lost its face. Uh oh."

Out of nowhere the face popped out of the white abyss of fur.

"There you are." Aang said.

The rabbit wriggled its nose against Aang's cheek. It was always ticklish to feel it.

"You guys wanna give him something?" Aang asked.

"Sure." Katara and Sokka said.

Aang gave them both a carrot stick and one at a time they fed to Appa. Watching his little cheeks move up and down and expanding and contracting. Katara started to laugh loudly for the first time in two months.

"Thanks Aang. You're the best." And she gave him kiss on the cheek.

Aang blushed visibly but they didn't see they were watching the little rabbit that made them happier that day. And now the never ending seemed about to come to a close.

**A/N: Now who doesn't love a cute little bunny? Yeah ok um… yeah. I couldn't write every single day of the year because that'd be painful and I'd be here till about oh… COLLEGE! Ok I've calmed down. And don't worry. I have Kataang fluff all in my head. It'll be bigger then the Beetles! OMG!!!! Ok. If you want to see about it talk to me. I'm lonely. Thanks again now review.**

**And Once again may the people who perished in Virginia Tech rest in peace…**

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, and honorary member SnakeEyes16


	5. Devastation Part I

**A/N: Sup y'all. I'm back. WOOT! Ok I'm not putting funny disclaimers in this because that's my Kataang story thing. Yeah, terribly sorry if I broke any of your hearts. –cry- Oh well. Hahahaha! Ahem. Ok back to the story. Now where did I leave off… oh right. I was with Mel Gibson and Katara on our way to the Fire Nation with Gary Coleman and we were going to sell George Foreman Grills… or not… oh well. I wish I could do that. BUT IT WOULD HAVE NO PLOT!! IObskqwjbddbuehbdHLDHEJKF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah… ok… anyhoo along with the story.**

Chapter 5

Devastation

Aang and Katara would walk to school every day since her father died. They became closer each and every day they were together. They never worried about people making fun of them. They always worried about people seeing them blush in front of each other. The doorbell rang.

"Hi Aang." Katara said opening the door.

"Hey."

Both were now Sophmores in High school. Sokka was now a senior. Same with Zuko.

"It seems like for ever since our freshman year." Aang said.

"Yeah… and it's been a while since the beginning of the year." Katara said.

"Yeah. Aang said reminiscing. He remembered the dances where he asked Katara to go with him. Of course as a friend… of course. (WINK WINK!!!), or of Aang winning the Semi-Finals of the Track tournament which was rewarded by a kiss on the cheek by Katara. The best trophy he ever could've gotten. **(Not that I'm saying woman are trophies. They are beautiful creatures who astound us guys with such grace. Ok I'm done. BUT IT TRUE!!!!!!!!)**

"Soooo. We better get going, before Ms. Herb Lady gets another stroke." Aang said. The students called their Health teacher the Herb Lady because she always talked about things she could do with plants.

Katara laughed a little. "Yeah I suppose so."

They walked the distance to their school. It was a nice little scenic route. They arrived at the school and headed off to their first class. This time they didn't have every single class together but it was close. The day flew by. Class after class. Each boring lecture. And the teacher always asking some random kid to shut up. The day ended and Aang and Katara met each other outside the building just like always. They walked back the same route they took as always. The same one that they took during the mornings. The same one where they would walk during the evenings. Watching the delicate sun set. Its bright colors that degraded everything else around it.

"Hey Aang you wanna come in for a moment?" Katara asked.

As always Aang couldn't refuse anything Katara asked. "Sure. But just for about half an hour." Aang said.

They walked through the door to see Sokka leaving a note that said, 'Dear Katara and Gran.'

"What's with the note Sokka?" Katara asked. "And the suitcase?" She noticed him holding.

"Listen Katara." Sokka started. "Dad promised me to protect you from evil. And the world is full of evil. So I'm keeping my promise to dad to protect you. I hope you understand."

"What are you talking ab-?" Katara started but she noticed something in his other hand. A letter with an American seal of approval. "You're not. No… you can't… I… I won't let you!"

Sokka put his hands on Katara's shoulders and looked on his sister. He watched her tremble, trying to fight the tears.

"Good bye Katara. Good bye Aang. Take care of her will you?" Sokka asked.

"You know I will." Aang said solemnly.

"How can you just let him leave!?" Katara shouted. "WHY!?"

"It's not my choice to make. It's Sokka's and his alone." Aang said.

Katara began to cry into Aang's shoulder.

"No." Katara said fighting her tears but lost. "No…"

"I'll write when I get a chance. Say bye to Gran and my friends." Sokka said.

"We will Sokka." Aang said. "We will."

And at that Sokka shut the door. Katara released her emotions into that moment.

"Why me?" Katara asked. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing." Aang said holding her closely.

The days zipped by again. Katara always awaited letters from her brother. Sometimes he'd be funny and say the Army food was better than the crap they serve at school. Aang and Katara went through the rigorous task of telling ALL of Sokka's friends that he left and wished them a fair well. Toph would join them but had her own problems with her parents. But Zuko had the worst almost. He was being abused by his dad and had to leave. He went to his Uncle and now lives with him. After that his mom and sister went to live with his Uncle after he abused them also. The news later said that year he put a pistol to his mouth and ended the misery there…

"This year sucks." Aang said.

"High school will do that to you." Katara said.

Aang chuckled. "Yeah. I suppose it does."

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanna go somewhere." Katara asked.

"Oh, Dang… I'd really love to. You know that but Gyatso is holding me hostage until I clean my room. Heh heh. But after that I'm all yours. In the sense." Aang said blushing.

"Alright, another time then." Katara said.

"Yeah."

The bell rang and Aang walked out the doors and to his house. He opened the door to find something horrific and devastating.

"NO!" Aang screamed but it was faint compared to what happened next…

**A/N: ZOMG!!! CLIFF HANGER!!!! NOOOOOO!!! I'm sorry. I got to get some sleep. Please!! It's 11:15. Please!! –cry- I'll try and add some more tomorrow. Now goodnight… for now… MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh and this dedicated to anyone who has ever suffered. I couldn't find anything in the papers. Until next chap. Cya!**

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, and honorary member SnakeEyes16


	6. Devastation Part II

**A/N: Hi!!!!!! Sorry about the cliffy! Lol. It was just a spur of the moment thing. Ya know? Oh well. I've been making this while being prosecuted and violated under my 14****th**** amendment!!! … Or not… I've been looking at too many court cases in Civics lol. Ok. Enough of me, onto Aang. NOOOOOOO!**

Chapter 6

Devastation Part II

"Alright, another time then." Katara said.

"Yeah."

The bell rang and Aang walked out the doors and to his house. He opened the door to find something horrific and devastating.

"NO!" Aang screamed but it was faint compared to what happened next…

A loud bang was heard and Aang ran. Ran to his friend's house. He knocked frantically at Katara's door.

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming! Keep your pants on! **(Although she wouldn't mind because of Aang… XD Katara is dirty! Hahaha! Ahem… back to the story…)**

Katara opened the door. It was Aang. He was in tears.

"Aang wha-" Katara started but was interrupted.

"Call 911!!!!" Aang shouted.

"Huh? Alright!" Katara said and ran to the phone. She dialed the phone and handed it to Aang.

"Hello? The operator asked.

"Hi my name is Katara ." **(Couldn't think of a last name lol**.) "Um, I'll give you to my friend Aang." Katara said handing the phone to him. Aang grabbed the phone and started yelling things into the phone. Katara heard things come out of the blue.

"Uncle, robber, gun, … blood… dead…" Aang would say. Tears ran down his face as he said this.

"Ok, calm down. We're sending E.M.P. s and cops right now." The operator began. "Please stay where you are now."

"Okay." Aang said.

Aang waited and waited. He sat by Katara's door. Knees to his chest and his head on his knees. Sirens were heard. Aang's head perked up. He peeked out the window. Cops were outside his house. Guns were drawn.

Kkktt… "This is the police! We have the house surrounded! Come out with your hands behind your head!" A deep voice from an officer shouted.

"Hahahahahaha! You just try…" The man inside the house said.

The officer made a motion to two of his men. One had a battering ram and the other had his gun drawn. The ram swung back and just as it was about to it they realized… but it was to late…

The front door exploded. Sending debris and fire everywhere. The flame licked the edges of the house. The cops took cover behind their cars. Aang watched in horror as his house was being torn apart. A team of guarded men with shields entered the house. After that a single shot was heard. Then silence. The emptiness that surrounded the neighborhood. Aang and Katara just sat their in each others arms.

"Wow." Katara started, "We have the worst God damn luck ever.

Aang nodded. "Definitely."

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update for a while. I was in the E.R. If you want to know ask me but I'm not posting on the internet. And don't worry about Kataang fluff. If you also want to know ask me about that. Ok that's all I have for now. Also sorry for darkness.**

**Dedicated to a girl named Leah whose sister died in a car accident. May she rest in peace.**

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, and honorary member SnakeEyes16


End file.
